Oculus
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: I've seen stories about Zoro's newest scar, but not about what's under it. A blind eyes doesn't count either when there are so many possibilities. Like Kakashi's face- the fuck is he hiding! Anyways, this'll be a drabble multi-crossover, with the use of ocular powers on Zoro's person. FULL AN INSIDE. Genre vary, T for possible cursing
1. Prologue - Setting the Scene

**Oculus**

 **Summary: I've seen stories about Zoro's newest scar, but not about what's under it. A blind eyes doesn't count either when there are so many possibilities. Like Kakashi's face- the fuck is he hiding?! Anyways, this'll be a drabble multi-crossover, with the use of ocular powers on Zoro's person. FULL AN INSIDE.**

 **AN: This could be one of many to come. Unfortunately, I only know of oculus powers from Naruto so if you know any or want to create one, give me a name(a translation if Japanese), powers, and an anime to go with it so I can see it too. It also has to be an eye that can hide under Zoro's eyelid, so not YuGi-Oh, sorry guys.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Usopp asked, fanning himself as he glanced around.

Chopper nodded. "I feel it too," he agreed.

The Strawhats were newly reunited, aboard their ship, the _Thousand Sunny,_ on their way to the New World. Everyone was going about their business to watch the ship in their current location, where they were at the disadvantage of an enemy. Nami was leading their course; Brook and Usopp were taking care of the sails; Franky was steering and watching over Sunny's controls; Luffy was too awestruck to help; Zoro was observing; and Chopper was taking care of a passed-out Sanji.

Zoro looked at them. "We're nearing a volcano," he said, "I can smell the sulphur."

Luffy beamed at him. "Wow!" he said, "You got a dog nose Zoro?!"

"I do not!" Zoro barked back.

"Huh?" Luffy paused, taking in his swordsman before his eyes went wide. "Eh! Zoro! Your eye!"

"Notice things like that earlier!" Zoro shouted back, a comical expression on his face.

Everyone else's attention was caught by the change in subject. "Huh," Nami stated, "I hadn't noticed either."

"I thought he'd gotten uglier," Sanji noted, suddenly conscious.

Zoro glared at him. "You wanna say that to my face shit-cook?" he asked dangerously.

Sanji smirked. "Bring it," he growled, his leg steaming.

"How very interesting," Robin said, and Sanji cooed at her. "A training accident, swordsman-san?"

Zoro grimaced. "Something like that," he said though it wasn't believable.

Usopp tilted his head. "Well, what happened?" he asked, then gasped. "Were you attacked by a demon slug?! I bet you were! And it laid an egg in your eye!"

"What?!" Chopper shouted in horror. "Zoro! To my office!"

"That's not it!" Zoro shouted, bonking them on the heads.

"Ow!" Franky announced, "I think it looks Suuuper manly!"

Zoro rolled his eye. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Everyone but a passed out Sanji, nodded curiously, and Zoro sighed. "I- **Boom!"**

"Everyone!" Nami shouted, "Brace yourself! Get to your battle stations!"

"Aye!"

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My drabbles won't take place after this, but you get the gist, everyone wants to know what's under Zoro's eye. My first drabble is almost done too. Btw the way, if you know any stories with this subject, do tell~!**

 **Once again, if you have any ideas, leave the info in the reviews and share! Also, please visit my profile page and answer my poll: Who is your favorite Strawhat Couple?**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	2. Drabble1 - Glass Eye

**Proud**

 **Drabble#1: Zoro's eye was a nuisance, so he had it removed. Having an empty socket was weird, so he told Usopp to make him something. Something to be proud of.**

 **Glass Eye: a false eye with no given abilities other than to hide the fact one is missing an eye. (Maybe to hide disadvantage, so no one goes for your blindspot?)**

 **~?~?~?~**

It was another bright, sunshiney day on the Romance Dawn of the Strawhats adventure. The Strawhats were scattered around the ship going about their business. Usopp and Luffy were playing cards with Franky; Nami and Robin were sunbathing, Sanji was serving them, and Brook was playing his violin. More particularly, Chopper was seated on the second level, grinding powders with his grindstone, and Zoro was doing crunches on the railing.

"Dammit," Zoro grumbled, flipping down.

Chopper looked up curiously. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Zoro rubbed his scar over his left eye; grumbling, and Chopper frowned. "Don't rub your eye like that; you might wound it," Chopper advised.

Zoro growled, forcing his hand away. "Are you okay?" Chopper asked.

Zoro frowned. "My eye hurts," he said simply, and it was proven by the way his eyelid twitched.

Chopper stood up; his forehead pinched in worry. "From 0 to 1," he said, using his special chart for the swordsman.

Zoro frowned, palming his eye again. "A one," he replied.

Chopper's eyes widened. "To my office," he ordered.

Zoro didn't complain, showing how annoying the pain was. The two walked into the cabin and downstairs towards Chopper's med-bay. Zoro sat down on the bed and Chopper transformed into his heavy point and sat down in his chair, rolling over to Zoro.

"Can you open it?" Chopper asked gently, pulling gloves on.

Zoro shrugged. "Can't remember," he said simply, before focusing on the unused muscles.

When Zoro winced, Chopper stopped the swordsman, and he gently pried the scarred eye open. Chopper barely concealed his gasp of shock at what he saw. Zoro's eye was dead, there was no argument there, it was a milky, green color of its former self. What shocked Chopper the most though were the blood vessels there; Zoro's eye was red, slowly filling with blood, and now that it was open, the blood was running down Zoro's cheek like demonic tears.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, then frowned as he felt the blood.

Before Zoro could wipe it away, Chopper was gently dabbing with an antiseptic cotton ball. "Your eye is decomposing inside your socket," Chopper explained, observing the eye. "I need to remove it or the decay will cause infection."

"Remove it?" Zoro asked quietly.

Chopper nodded. "Sorry Zoro," he said, "But don't worry, it won't hurt anymore once it's gone, and it won't hinder you either."

Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How are you going to do it?" he asked, subdued for the moment. His eye hurt like shit so he'd take it; for now.

Chopper pulled away from the swordsman. "I'll put you to sleep," he said, "I don't want you to panic while I'm removing it. Once I'm finished, you'll wake up with your eyes closed. You'll be temporarily blind, as your eyes work in unison. If I leave one open, then you'll strain the muscles in the other."

Zoro sighed. "I guess I don't have much choice in the matter," he replied, then looked at Chopper. "Take care of me."

Chopper nodded. "I will," he swore.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

Everyone was outside of Chopper's office, informed by Chopper that Zoro and himself were going into surgery, anxiously waiting for the verdict. No one was worried about Chopper's ability, they trusted the reindeer, but more worried about Zoro. Despite having already lost the eye and having a high pain tolerance, the crew couldn't help but worry about him. Suddenly, the door opened, and Chopper walked out, pulling his face mask down.

Chopper grinned. "It was a success," he said, and everyone sighed or smiled in relief. "Zoro's eye is out. He's got bandages over his face though so he'll be 'blind' for a few days."

"Can we see him?" Luffy asked curiously.

Chopper nodded. "Be quiet, though, he's still groggy from the anesthetic I used," he said.

Chopper led them in, and everyone momentarily paused to take in their swordsman. Zoro looked so vulnerable; lying on the bed with the blanket drawn to his chin; his eyes covered up and the man mumbling in his sleep. Luffy approached first; not touching the man like he wanted to.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, surprisingly quiet.

Zoro's breath stuttered. "...Luffy…?" the man asked.

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi," he said, "Hi."

Zoro grinned, and everyone knew, he was okay.

 **~Two Days Later~**

"Usopp!" Zoro called, resting against the mast so he wouldn't cause trouble.

Instantly, Zoro heard loud footsteps nearing him and felt the aura of prey. "Yea?" the sharpshooter asked, breathlessly.

Zoro motioned for him to sit next to him. "I need you to make something for me," he said.

 **~Five Days Later~**

"You get those off today, right?" Sanji asked, feeding the blind swordsman a spoonful of yogurt.

Zoro nodded, chewing on what tasted like a prune, which Sanji had cleverly hidden inside the yogurt. "Today or tomorrow," he replied, swallowing.

Now, you may be wondering why Zoro was being so compliant. At first, Zoro had tried to take care of himself. Whenever anyone tried to help him, he would argue that he needed no one but the crew beat that out of him real quick. Now, Robin read to him, so he wasn't bored, Luffy 'played' with him, Franky watched him with he lifted weights, and, forcibly, Sanji took upon himself to ensure the swordsman ate without making a mess or wasting food. Everyone found it quite comical when, strangely enough, Zoro didn't get lost nearly as much with his eyes covered.

Sanji heaved a sigh. "Finally," he said, teasingly. "It's annoying to take care of you shitty-swordsman."

Zoro snorted, accepting a slice of something that was tangy and sweet. "Whatever shit-cook," he replied, then paused. "Is that an orange? You know I hate those."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes," he told Zoro, then replied, "And yes, Chopper said you need Vitamins A and C, an orange has both. Now stop complaining."

Zoro sighed and begrudgingly accepted another slice of orange. "Oi Zoro!"

Zoro tilted his head towards the voice, "What's up Usopp?" he asked, spitting a seed; he smirked in amusement when Sanji protested, assuming it had hit the cook.

Usopp smiled. "Chopper wants you in his office," he said and offered his arm.

Zoro sighed before heaving himself up, reluctantly grasping the sharpshooters elbow. Usopp began to lead the man towards Chopper's med-bay, talking animatedly about something Luffy did. When Zoro didn't feel the sun on his back anymore, Zoro squeezed Usopp's elbow, and the other man paused.

"You finish my project?" Zoro asked quietly.

Usopp nodded, then said it verbally as he remembered Zoro couldn't see. "Ah," he replied, "With Chopper's help I was able to finish it yesterday. I just need to grab it."

Zoro nodded. "Zoro," Chopper said, and took the man's hand.

Zoro turned towards Usopp. "Get it, and tell the crew to meet me here," he said, then walked inside. "Let's do this Chopper."

 **~15 minutes later~**

"Why does swordsman-san want us here?" Robin wondered, the Strawhats waiting outside the closed door.

"And why is Usopp-bro in there?" Franky added.

Luffy frowned. "Zoro~!" he whined. He was ready to have this first mate back to his normal self.

The door opened, and everyone looked over. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper walked out. Zoro's skin where the bandages were slightly lighter, and damp from the sweat that had collected from under it, but his eye was open, and he was smirking. Usopp and Chopper were behind him as well, Usopp was smirking proudly while Chopper had a look of awe in his face.

"Zoro!" Luffy beamed and hugged the swordsman. "What's it look like? Does it hurt? Does it look weird?"

Zoro chuckled. "Give me a minute," he said, rolling his eye in amusement.

Nami grumbled. "If it looks gross I'm raising your debt," she threatened.

Zoro ignored her and opened his scarred eye; everyone, save Usopp and Chopper, gasped in shock. In the empty socket of Zoro's was a white orb; carved from marble, smoothed to reveal white and brown. That wasn't what surprised everyone the most, though. In the center of the orb, easily seen by all, was a small, beautifully, painted picture. A picture of the Strawhats Jolly Roger, grinning at everyone.

Zoro smirked at Luffy. "What do ya think?" he asked.

"Amazing!" Luffy beamed, leaning closer to see. "It's my hat!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, and everyone was momentarily surprised to see they both moved. "It's not just your hat," he snorted. "This is our symbol; the mark of our bond as nakama."

Zoro looked at them all. "Now everyone knows where I belong," he said, smirking.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First drabble: Done~! As always, any ideas? Send 'em my way, names, with translations, powers, and what anime/manga it is from. You can even bullshit it if you like. I'll be sure to name you if you contribute.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	3. Drabble2 - Nightmare Eye

**Nightmare Eye**

 **Drabble#2: Anyone who threatens his nakama; watchout. It'll be your worst nightmare.**

 **This is a request: Waterwomen1414: ohh when I was reading your thing for suggestions I thought it might be funny if someone in the crew was getting picked on and zoro used his new eye and scared the hell out of them. what do you think?**

 **Nightmare Eye: gaze into this eye and you'll experience nightmares unlike any other. Suicide is the only known end to this pain.**

 **Japanese: Akumu, nightmare**

 **~?~?~?~**

The Strawhats were docked on a random island, resupplying the ship for their journey. Zoro, as usual, had been left behind so he wouldn't get lost and make them stay longer than usual; Zoro didn't mind though. Zoro hadn't been getting much sleep lately and today was a good day; he was hoping that with no one there he'd finally be able to nap. Napping during the day was weird for him, as he usually just meditated, but he really needed the Z's.

"Today's a good day," Zoro mumbled, smirking in relief as he leaned against the mast to nap. He paused, and his eye opened in suspicion. "Too good. Why do I get the feeling something's gonna happen?"

"Zoro~!" a squeaky voice pitifully whined.

Zoro sighed, "Me and my luck," he grumbled before heaving a sigh and standing up. "What Chop-!"

Zoro paused in surprise. The little, reindeer doctor was crying; looking frightened and anguished as he trotted up the gangplank and onto the _Sunny_. Zoro grunted as Chopper tackled him and attached himself to his legs.

"People are so mean Zoro!" Chopper cried, nuzzling the swordsman's legs.

Zoro frowned, crouching down. "What happened?" he asked, petting the reindeer.

Chopper sniffed. "I got my supplies when I saw a cotton candy stand. I bought some and a man pushed me and made me drop it! I wasn't mad but he still hit me and called me names! Zoro!" he cried again, and hugged the man.

Zoro grit his teeth and hugged the reindeer back. As the little doctor cried, his anger escalated, and his left eye, the one he kept closed, began to burn with his anger. Zoro stood, releasing Chopper, who looked at him with a crushed expression.

"Where is the stand Chopper?" Zoro lied, "Dry your tears and I'll go get you some more."

Chopper sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Really?" he pouted.

Zoro nodded. "Blue or pink?" he asked.

Chopper beamed. "Pink!" he said happily.

Zoro grunted in response and left the ship, ignoring that Chopper shouted he hadn't told him the way. Within moments, Zoro somehow found his way, smelling the annoyingly sweet scent of sugar and the sourness of artificial apple. Keeping alert, Zoro made his way over to the stand only to be stopped by a hand tapping his shoulder. Zoro turned his head slightly to see a man and woman.

"What?" Zoro asked gruffly.

The woman flinched but the man kept on. "I'd turn around stranger," he said, keeping his voice low.

Zoro frowned, his eyes darkening in annoyance. "Why?" he asked, his voice rough.

"See that man?" the other reply, pointing with his eyes.

Zoro glanced slightly in the direction and paused on a large man, with two marines around him. The man was fat, ugly, and hairy; clearly a bounty hunter as he haggled with the marines, a bloodied bag near them. Zoro didn't have to guess on what was in the bag.

"Who is he?" Zoro asked indifferently.

"A bounty hunter," the man replied, "Headless Johnson; a man who removes the head of his bounties and burns the bodies. He's a tyrant 'round these parts. You don't want to anger him."

The woman nodded. "Just moments ago he pushed a child," she said fearfully, "He probably would've killed the baby if he hadn't ran when he did."

Zoro grit his teeth. "That right?" he asked.

"Ah," the man replied gravely, then grasped Zoro's arm in shock. "What are you doing?"

Zoro had begun to walk away. "He's the one I have to kill," Zoro replied, not looking at them.

The woman frowned. "Why? Did you know that child?" she asked.

"He's my precious baby brother," Zoro said simply, and his arm was released.

"Pleasure doing business," Johnson said, smirking greedily as the marines slunk away.

"We got business," Zoro said gruffly.

Johnson turned, looking at the man who blocked the alley they were in. "That right?" he smirked.

Zoro nodded. "That was my nakama you pushed earlier," he said gruffly, his eye burning, his hand itching to grab Wado.

John laughed. "That brat?" he said, "He's lucky I didn't take him to Sabaody! He would of made an interesting slave! Rahahahaha!"

Zoro jerked, his pupil becoming blown with rage. "Say that to my face," Zoro growled.

Johnson laughed, stupidly moving over to the light, towering over Zoro. "What are you doing to do about it?" he taunted.

Zoro smirked and opened his left eye. " **Akumu** ," he rumbled, his eye pulsing a purple aura.

Johnson frowned. "Wha-Ah!"

An amber and purple eye was the last thing Johnson saw before he was falling through the cobblestone, sinking like a rock through water, screaming the entire way. Abruptly, Johnson landed, it was dark. He looked away, trying to see when suddenly a switch was hit and there was light. Johnson gasped in horror, he was standing on a giant plate.

 _"...Hungry…"_

Johnson gasped and turned before screaming. A giant demon, green skinned with black hair, gazing at him with purple and amber eyes; hungry eyes. A bib suddenly appeared around the demon's neck and it had a knife and fork. The demon licked it's lips with a slimy purple tongue.

 _"Hungry…," i_ t repeated, the opened its maw. " _Hold still!"_

"AHHHHH!"

Zoro stared at the screaming man on the floor before he snorted. "Tch," he said, walking out the alley.

Zoro ignored the looks of horror the villagers gave him, instead rubbing his, now closed, left eye, while walking towards the cotton candy stand. The owner flinched when Zoro approached.

"I need a pink one," Zoro said plainly.

The man flinched. "Take it! All of it!" he begged, throwing the bags of cotton candy.

Zoro rolled his eye and took three; blue, pink, and green. Everyone must of been back at the ship by now and if Chopper got some, then Luffy and Usopp would want some too.

Cotton candy in hand, Zoro turned and began to walk away, whistling a merry tune as he went. Good day indeed.

…

Now if only he was walking the right direction…

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There you go! As for my Zoro direction logic: If Zoro doesn't know the way and isn't focusing on directions that make no sense to him, then he should find his way, ok-ish. If Zoro knows the location: he gets lost.**

 **Well, til next time!**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
